


Fitz and Gigi's Excellent Adventures

by Anjali_Organna



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, failed scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjali_Organna/pseuds/Anjali_Organna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ships Lizzie/Darcy harder than Fitz and Gigi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz and Gigi's Excellent Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much does what it says on the tin. Written really quickly in the heady euphoric aftermath of ep 77 and 78.

The first time Gigi meets Fitz, he grins at her and ruffles her hair. “What’s up, double G?”

She frowns. “My name is Gigi.” He raises a brow and then she gets it. A warm feeling spreads through her. All of William’s friends are usually nice enough, but they’re so much older than she is and they treat her like an acquaintance’s beloved pet that needs to be tolerated. But not Fitz.

He’s always friendly and interested in what she has to say, asking about school and swimming and her social life. Consequently she has a _huge_ crush on him for years, until William lets her know that Fitz is actually into dudes. Then Gigi is horribly embarrassed in the way only a fourteen-year-old girl with a thwarted crush can be. She resolves never to speak to him again.

“Well, that’s silly,” Fitz says, when he finally tracks her down after two weeks of her fleeing the premises at the sight of him. “What, you think you’re the first lady who’s fallen for the utter perfection that is me? Ladies love cool Fitz. LLCF.”

Despite herself, she rolls her eyes.” You sound like a law firm. A federated one.”

“Federated?”

“What do you want the ‘F’ to stand for?”

“I don’t know, Financial?”

“Functional?”

“Floppy. The floppy law firm.” He sticks out his tongue.

“Foolproof. They have very important documents, after all.”

“Fidgety.”

“Flakey.”

“Flavorful.”

“Flamboyant.”

“Flaaaaaccid,” he says with a wicked grin and she starts laughing. William comes into the room at that point, looking between the two of them. “What are you doing?”

“Naming things that begin with ‘F’,” Fitz says.

“…Do I even want to know why?” William says, and his face is so perplexed that Gigi can only laugh harder.

*

After the thing with…with _him_ , Gigi stays with Fitz for a week in LA. She knows that he knows, but he treats her visit like any other trip, affecting a jovial, matter-of-fact friendliness that is as bracing as it is a refreshing change from her brother’s stricken fury. They go see the Walk of Fame and buy one of those cheesy maps to the stars and they spend an entire afternoon driving around Beverly Hills, making fun of the houses.

Fitz keeps her too busy to think during the day. She still cries at night, but it’s a healing cry, alone in the privacy of her room, and slowly she’s able to face her own mortification and self-loathing.

*

When Fitz _finally_ moves up to San Francisco and joins Pemberley Digital, Gigi is thrilled.

“Now we can go see movies whenever we want, and get facials, and oooh, I can teach you how to play tennis properly!”

“Oh, hell no,” Fitz says. “I am _not_ getting on another tennis court with you. Once was bad enough.”

“You’re such a wimp,” she says and pouts. “Just because I beat you that one time—”

“Gigi, by the end you were hitting balls directly at me! At me! You weren’t even _trying_ to score points!”

“Proper motivation is necessary to maintain a competitive attitude,” she recites primly and he groans.

“Good lord, I can _hear_ your brother saying that. If I see another tennis racket, I will be traumatized.”

She rolls her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. When Bing comes up, we can all play doubles.”

“I hate you,” Fitz says, thumping his head against the wall. Gigi decides to take that as assent and preens.

*

When her brother goes with Bing to the Gibson wedding, Gigi thinks nothing of it until she gets a call from Fitz.

“Hey, have you talked to your brother?”

Gigi shoves her phone further under her chin and resumes painting her nails. “No, why?”

“I had a weird conversation with him earlier,” Fitz says. “Something about pretty eyes?”

She blinks. “What?”

“He didn’t say anything to you?”

“I haven’t talked to him since he left home. Why is he talking about pretty eyes?”

“That’s what I want to know!” Fitz exclaims. “I didn’t think he actually noticed girls.”

“Of course he does, he’s not _blind_ ,” Gigi protests. “He’s dated.”

“Right, but has he ever waxed eloquent about a girl’s eyes before?”

She considers this. “…He must have. I’m sure he has.”

“Double G, quit lying.”

“I thought we agreed that nickname was inappropriate once it became clear that I am not nor will I ever be a double g.”

“One, y _ou_ said that. There was no agreement on my part. And two, is that even a bra size? Weren’t you going to do research?”

Gigi caps the bottle of polish and blows on her fingers. “Well, what exactly did he say?”

“He said the wedding was insufferable and the people were awful, except for some girl that Bing’s latched onto—”

“Oh no, not _another_ one,” Gigi groans.

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, he was talking about the food—did you know your brother doesn’t like shrimp cocktails? Who doesn’t like shrimp cocktails, I mean really—”

“Fitz.”

“Right, sorry. He was talking about the food and then he was all, ‘I never noticed how much a girl’s eyes can change her appearance.’ And then of course when I asked him about it, he just brushed me off and proceeded to talk about your aunt, something about how she’s thinking about investing in some new company.”

“Classic avoidance tactic,” Gigi says knowledgeably. “Well this is _interesting_.”

“Yup,” Fitz says. “We’ve gotta proceed with open ears and watchful eyes.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

*

Gigi’s used to her brother’s taciturn nature, but his reticence during his long stay at Netherfield feels different to her. He’s clearly trying to work something out, but Gigi also gets reports from Pemberley Digital and she knows that nothing is wrong with the business. In fact, business is thriving, which is why his continued presence away from the company makes no sense.

When consulted, Fitz agrees. “I think he’s worried about Bing.”

“Mmm,” Gigi says. “But he always worries about Bing. He worries about all of us.”

“What does Caroline say? I thought she liked this girl.”

“She does, I think. It’s always hard to tell with her. She keeps trying to get me to come down.”

“Why don’t you?” Fitz asks. “See for yourself how your brother is?”

And Gigi thinks about it, has a look at her schedule, but she’s taking a summer course with a really demanding professor and she can never quite find the time. And then William and Bing and Caroline all abruptly go to LA and William seems somehow _relieved_ so the point becomes moot.

*

“You sure you don’t want to come see our aunt?” William asks before he leaves. Gigi stares at him. “Never mind,” he says mildly, a hint of a smile playing around his mouth.

“You’re hilarious,” she tells him. “A regular comedian. Should I see if there’s room for you in the lineup down at that stand-up place?”

She gets regular text updates from Fitz for the first two days, and then silence for two full days after.

Then this message: "Double G! GIGI! I MET LIZZIE BENNET!”

That’s it. That’s the message. Gigi has no idea who Lizzie Bennet is or why she should care, but there’s a gleeful excitement in Fitz’s tone that makes her think it has something to do with William.

She’s not wrong.

“Lizzie Bennet,” Fitz says, and his voice is rapturous. “How do I even begin to describe Lizzie Bennet?”

“Stop quoting _Mean Girls_ ,” Gigi says automatically.

“Well, for one thing, she _hates_ your brother,” Fitz says.

“What?” Gigi says. “Why?”

“Um, she met him?”

“Fitz!”

“Okay, okay, she met him at that wedding last spring, and I guess…he was not entirely on his game?”

Gigi groans. “My brother has no _game_.” Then the full implications of what Fitz has said sinks in. “Wait—the _Gibson wedding?"_

“The very one,” Fitz says smugly. “With the pretty eyes.”

“Oh my god. What’s she like?”

“She’s awesome,” Fitz says. “You’d love her. William is _so_ awkward around her.”

“Oh no,” Gigi says. She _knows_ her brother, knows that he can be reserved and aloof around people he does not yet know. She remembers her brother’s rather short comments about the unpleasantness of the Gibson wedding and winces.

“It’s cool,” Fitz says. “Lizzie likes me. I think I can bring her around.”

(He doesn’t.)

*

Fitz had told her about Lizzie’s videos but it’s not until her brother returns, silent and brooding, that Gigi decides she had better watch them for herself, if only to see the girl who’d completely turned William inside-out.

Gigi had expected that Lizzie would be smart and pretty and quick-witted—she’d never have attracted William’s attention otherwise. And she is all these things. But Gigi is surprised at how _funny_ Lizzie is, and how warm. The early videos, with Lizzie and her sisters and her friend Charlotte who is close as a sister—Gigi feels a pang watching them. She’d always wanted a sister. She would defend William to the death; she couldn’t ask for a better brother—but there was something about the camaraderie of sisters, something about the kinship and the _understanding_. William loves her, but he didn’t understand her, not in the way, Gigi thinks, that Lizzie and Jane understood each other.

Sisters whom you could share anything with, who infuriated you and inspired you and _got_ you, in the way that only family can. Gigi wants that. She finds, watching the videos, that she wants to be a _part_ of that.

And of course the costume theater is _hilarious_ , and she and Fitz debate who does Darcy—William—better. Fitz thinks Lizzie’s impression is pretty good but Gigi _knows_ that it is Jane who is hands-down the winner.

It’s easy, actually, to think of the person in the videos as Darcy—he is so unlike the William that Gigi knows. And this, of course, is the problem. Lizzie doesn’t actually _know_ William. She knows someone named Darcy. And Gigi can’t really blame her for thinking Darcy is a bit of a prick.

*

She doesn’t make it through all the videos with—with him. The first time he’d appeared onscreen, she’d involuntarily recoiled and slammed her computer shut, her heart pounding.

Fitz calls, and she ignores him.

 _I can do this_ , she thinks, and starts watching again, bile rising in her throat.

She gets a text: _You don’t have to do this. Lizzie’s not with him. Trust me._

She decides that he’s right.

*

Unfortunately, William walks in on her just when she’s getting to the videos of Lizzie at Collins & Collins.

“Oh,” he says, his face going blank. “How did you…?”

“Fitz,” Gigi says, and feels a rush of shame at watching these videos behind his back. Being William, of course, he doesn’t show any amount of censure, which somehow makes her feel even worse.

“Ah,” he says only. “Well. Perhaps we should talk about this?”

“If…if you want,” Gigi says. “I’m sorry. I won’t watch any more if you don’t want me to.”

He thinks about it for a moment. “No,” he says finally. “No. I've watched the videos myself.”

“You _did?"_ She gapes at him. He wanders closer, glancing at the screen. “Where exactly are you?” he asks.

“Lizzie’s just arrived at Collins & Collins,” Gigi replies. By happenstance, she’d frozen the screen at a moment where Lizzie looks particularly lovely, her eyes alight and a smile gracing her face, arms raised in animation. Gigi doesn’t miss her brother’s gaze lingering on the frame, his own eyes softening. She glances down, feeling like she’s intruding.

“Hmmm,” he says. “Then you will soon see a moment where… where I didn’t represent myself very well.” His voice is even but Gigi isn’t fooled. “William, really, I don’t have to watch any more.”

“No, you should,” William says. “I…I've learned a lot about myself in the past few weeks. Some of it has been…uncomfortable, but it's been....necessary. Go ahead and watch. And if you have any questions, I'm here.”

He turns to leave. He’s almost out the door when Gigi says, “I like her.”

William pauses on the threshold. Then he says, so softly she almost doesn’t hear, “So do I.”

*

“So how do we do it?” Gigi asks as soon as the waiter leaves with their order. Fitz takes a noisy sip of Coke.

“The thesis,” he says decisively. “Pemberley Digital is one of the most cutting-edge new media companies on the west coast, and I know Lizzie needs to find a couple more companies to shadow.”

“I bet there’s someone at the company who knows Lizzie’s thesis advisor—Dr. Gardiner? I mean, it’s not _that_ big a world. Not yet, anyways.” She swirls her ice tea excitedly. “I’ll ask around.”

“Can you smooth over the shadowing with HR? Have you guys ever had students shadow the company before?”

Gigi waves this off. “Child’s play, Fitz.”

*

When Gigi finally meets Lizzie, she’s so excited that she can’t stop babbling. But just—Lizzie is finally _here_ , and she’s even nicer in person and prettier in person and she smells really good and Gigi is so _nervous_ and also, what the hell, did someone give those kids caffeine pills or something? She shows them to the pool. Kids love pools, right?

She’d hoped to get in and out without telling Lizzie her name, knowing Lizzie’s (completely understandable) reaction. But in addition to being nice and pretty and good-smelling, Lizzie is also diabolically smart, by which Gigi means that she asks a perfectly reasonable question that one would expect anyone to ask of a stranger they’d just met.

The day after Lizzie posts her first video at Pemberley, Gigi spots her in the cafeteria. “Hey, I just wanted to let you know—it really is cool. Seriously.”

Lizzie looks unconvinced, so Gigi hastens to elaborate. “I know you have…a thing…with my brother, but I hope that doesn’t stop us from being friends?”

Lizzie’s eyes are wide. “I don’t have a thing with Darcy! I mean William. No thing, nothing to see here.”

“…Okay,” Gigi says soothingly. “It’s okay.”

Lizzie calms down a bit. “But…thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Maybe we can get lunch some time?”

Lizzie smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

*

Of course, since patience has never been Gigi’s strong suit, she decides to take her brother’s unexpected return to San Francisco as a sign.

 _Are you sure about this?_ Fitz texts.

Gigi rolls her eyes. _Trust me._

*

At dinner, William is suspiciously silent.

“You’re mad at me,” Gigi says.

“No,” he says. “I’m just…thinking.”

“About ways to punish me.”

He smiles at her. “Would you feel better if I cut off your allowance for a month?”

“Yes,” Gigi says. “Wait, no. I take it back!”

William chuckles, taking a bite of risotto. “I’m not mad at you. I sometimes think that your methods are a little…unorthodox, but I would have had to talk to Lizzie eventually.”

“She didn’t seem like she wanted to kill you when you guys left the room,” Gigi says cautiously.

“No,” William says thoughtfully, “she didn’t.”

*

When she answers her phone, all she can hear is laughter.

“What?” she says indignantly. Fitz keeps laughing. “I AM HANGING UP.”

Ten seconds later, her phone rings again. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, getting his breath under control. “But seriously, Gigi. Subtlety really isn’t your thing.”

“Oh, like you’d do any better. _You’re_ the one who told her William completely screwed with Bing and Jane.”

“I was under-informed and lacking in crucial intelligence!” he yelps. “It wasn’t my fault!”

“Are you at home?” she asks. “We need to analyze the video and plot our next moves.”

“You’ve seen it, right?”

“Just on my phone. It was hard to make out all the details.”

“Oh, girl. Let me tell you, it is a thing of beauty.”

“I’m going to be home in about twenty minutes,” she says. “Meet me there?”

“Sounds good.”

*

“Oh my god,” Gigi says, staring at the screen.

“I know.”

“Oh my _god_.”

“I _know_.” Fitz rubs his hands together, giggling manically. “You should have locked the door.”

“I didn’t think—do you _see_ the way she looked at him?”

“Did you see the way he looked at _her?"_ Fitz counters. “Seriously. Next time, lock the damn door.”

They’re on their sixth viewing when William walks in. Fitz shrieks and falls off the couch, and Gigi slams her hand down on the space bar, pausing the video. William crosses his arms, looking at them sternly.

“You two.”

“Heeeey, buddy,” Fitz says, getting up off the floor. “What’s—what’s up?”

“What are you doing?” William asks, even though it's obvious that he knows perfectly well what they’ve been up to.

“Oh, just…surfing the interwebs,” Gigi says. “There’s so much to learn. Nothing like a good Wikipedia spiral!”

Despite himself, William is smiling slightly. With an effort, he smoothes out his expression. “You’ve had your fun with Lizzie, both of you.”

“What are you talking about?” Fitz asks innocently. “I never have any fun. No fun here.”

William cuts a glance at him. “Yes, you were _so_ helpful back at Collins  & Collins.” Fitz has the grace to look abashed.

“Now, I’m not mad—I know you're both just trying to help. But this needs to end. No more interfering.”

“But—” Gigi starts.

“No buts,” William says firmly. “It’s time for me to take responsibility for my own actions.”

Gigi doesn’t think this is entirely a fair assessment of the situation, but she recognizes the obstinate set of her brother’s jaw and she knows he’s not going to back down. Next time, he very well _could_ get mad.

“Oh, fine,” she grumbles. Fitz nods. “But is it interfering if we hang out with Lizzie? We promise we won’t bring you up at all.”

William rolls his eyes at them. “I’m not your keeper. Just no more ‘helpful’ conversations or ambushes, all right?”

He holds each of their gazes for a long moment, before, evidently satisfied, he leaves.

There’s a moment of silence. Then—

“Wanna watch it again?” Fitz asks.

“Oh my god, _yes_ ,” Gigi says.

She loses count after a while.

**


End file.
